protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Educação, Ideologia e a Construção do Sujeito
Em trabalho anteriormente apresentado, discuti as possibilidades de uma concepção fenomenológica da ideologia. Parti do conceito marxiano de ideologia, passando pelas concepções de Gramsci e Althusser, para tentar passar de uma análise histórica e social para uma descrição particular do fenômeno, na perspectiva de compreender como a ideologia – fenômeno social – encarna-se em cada indivíduo particular. As bases para esta visão foram encontradas em Sartre, Deleuze e Guattari, Reich e Castoriadis. Para nós que pensamos filosoficamente a educação, esta problemática parece-me basilar, já que a possibilidade de uma formação para a liberdade implica em como se trabalhar com o fenômeno ideológico. A partir de Deleuze e Guattari, podemos afirmar que os processos educativos podem estar voltados para uma subjetivação que territorializa os indivíduos num determinado panorama ideológico, mas também podem ser a base de uma singularização, a partir da qual cada indivíduo pode construir-se livremente. Procurarei aqui retomar as relações entre ideologia, subjetividade e educação, para depois poder deter-me na discussão de um processo educativo voltado para a singularização e a construção da liberdade. Ideologia e Subjetividade: as duas faces de uma mesma moeda Entendo a estrutura da subjetividade como fundamentalmente a estrutura da consciência explicitada pela fenomenologia existencial de Sartre. A subjetividade e a consciência são duas realidades justapostas, complementares e simultâneas: a descoberta da consciência dá-se através do reconhecimento da subjetividade – "eu sou!" –, e a subjetividade só tem sentido enquanto fenômeno consciente – eu me reconheço como eu mesmo. Podemos assim dizer, como afirmava Sartre sobre a consciência, que a essência da subjetividade reside na transcendência: ela só pode ser apreendida no conjunto dos atos que pratica, no perpétuo processo de auto-construção a que se entrega. A descoberta da subjetividade é também a descoberta do vazio, do "buraco negro de ser": eu sou, mas o que sou? O advento imediato da subjetividade explicita que ela é uma estrutura vazia de sentido. Deste modo, fica bastante claro que a subjetividade nunca é conteúdo de pensamento, de percepção, de ação, mas estrutura; eu percebo, eu ajo e penso de maneira individuada, filtrada por essa estrutura de processamento. Não importa, para o conceito de subjetividade, o que eu pense ou o que eu faça; importa que eu pense e que eu faça de uma determinada maneira, e este pensamento e esta ação são possíveis apenas assim, através da individuação da globalidade do mundo. O fato de a subjetividade ser uma estrutura vazia de significado faz com que ela se lance ao mundo das significações: sua infinita densidade de nada – a "descompressão de ser" – atrai para si todas as significações do mundo, que se perdem na infinitude do nada. Apesar de ser uma realidade eminentemente interior (é justamente a consciência do si mesmo), a subjetividade só se constrói na exterioridade, pois busca fora de si, no mundo, as significações que podem preencher o vazio de sua estrutura. A subjetividade não é uma entidade abstrata, uma "essência" de homem que se manifesta em cada um dos indivíduos, mas uma estrutura concreta, indissociável do corpo. Obviamente a subjetividade não se esgota na corporeidade, mas a transcende, vai além. Entretanto, a subjetividade é impensável sem o concurso do corpo; a idéia de uma subjetividade pura, desprendida da corporeidade, pairando livre sobre o mundo e sobre o homem é absurda. Ela só existe como ação e como relação entre o homem e o mundo, mediada pela corporeidade. Mas como seria o processo de formação da subjetividade? Nessa abordagem fenomenológica deve ficar claro que a subjetividade é pura liberdade e possibilidade: por ser um vazio de ser ela abre-se para o mundo, para o processo de sua perpétua construção – o que tenho chamado, como Sartre, de transcendência. Isso faz com que cada subjetividade seja um processo único, absolutamente singular: cada estrutura de agenciamento subjetivo – que possibilita a ação sobre o mundo e a reflexão sobre essa ação – poderia preencher-se com as significações que construísse em sua caminhada única. Por outro lado, o processo de construção do "si mesmo" nem sempre é encarado naturalmente pelos indivíduos –espera-se, freqüentemente, uma constituição heterônoma, recebida, e não uma constituição autônoma, construída pela própria pessoa. No desespero de perceber-se – pré- conscientemente – um nada, a grande maioria dos indivíduos entrega-se a uma "prostituição de ser": entregando-se ao mundo, esperam receber de fora aquilo que não foi encontrado no seu interior. É nesse momento que ganha a cena o fenômeno da má-fé. O indivíduo lança-se ao teatro, à representação de papéis na busca de sua identidade, de seu reconhecimento e de sua apresentação ao mundo como um isso e não como um nada. A má-fé é a forma de preencher o vazio de ser da subjetividade. Como será a minha ação na sociedade, como agirei sob o olhar inquiridor do outro? Ora, posso agir como um garçom, desde que assuma o estereótipo de garçom, e todos me reconhecerão como tal; terei a minha tão sonhada identidade. Ou, para tomar outro exemplo, o que é ser professor? Como colocar em prática o processo de educação? O que fazer com os alunos, aquele conjunto de subjetividades que abrem-se para o coletivo e a exterioridade, esperando daí receber suas significações? É infinitamente mais fácil assumir um estereótipo de professor, reproduzir uma série de práticas tradicionais, que possibilitarão o reconhecimento e o decorrente status de professor, do que dedicar-se à pesquisa e à reflexão sobre a educação, e à coragem de assumir posturas e práticas que a sociedade possa não reconhecer como "pedagógicas", tendo a pessoa sua identidade heterônoma negada, sendo destruída frente aos outros, tragada pelo "buraco negro de ser" de sua subjetividade. Um processo autônomo de construção da subjetividade exige, antes de tudo, a coragem de enfrentar o novo, o desconhecido e de enfrentar toda a heteronomia que tentará trazer o indivíduo de volta para o referencial social. É através do fenômeno da má-fé que a ideologia pode entranhar-se na estrutura mesma das subjetividades. Se a subjetividade é um agenciamento vazio de significações que deve construir-se em seu próprio ato de relação com o mundo, a ideologia apresenta-se como um agenciamento pleno de significações, as significações construídas pela máquina de produção. Toda máquina de produção, todo sistema social, presume uma lógica de funcionamento; a ideologia é justamente essa lógica de funcionamento da máquina social, do processo social de produção material disseminada por toda e qualquer produção, a desejante, a amorosa, a artística... À medida em que qualquer ato material, por mínimo que seja, constitua-se em um agenciamento análogo àquele da produção material, o sistema reproduz-se nos indivíduos, que por sua vez o reproduzem a cada momento, garantindo a sua perpetuação. Em outras palavras, para utilizarmos a metáfora de Guattari e Deleuze, a ideologia "territorializa" as subjetividades: apresenta-lhes um território definido, onde elas podem preencher seu vazio de ser, encontrarem-se e reproduzirem-se. Essa territorialização das subjetividades, porém, é pura má-fé, pois em seu íntimo, pré-reflexivamente, a subjetividade sabe-se não ser aquilo, sabe não ter aquela identidade, embora seja mais simples consumir essa identidade externa, representar, do que lançar-se ao processo de auto-construção que, por ter em seu horizonte de eventos o temível "buraco negro de ser", pode levar de volta ao vazio total. Ideologia e subjetividade são, pois, processos análogos que acontecem, respectivamente, ao nível social e no âmbito individual. A ideologia, para que seja concreta, precisa tornar-se subjetividade, encarnar-se em cada um dos indivíduos; uma vez interiorizada pela grande massa da sociedade, quando torna-se aquela "subjetividade de múltiplas cabeças", a ideologia constitui-se no único panorama, no único território possível. A subjetividade, o modo de ser da liberdade e das múltiplas possibilidades, torna-se o ser da sujeição e da possibilidade única, isto é, da impossibilidade. Com a realidade deste agenciamento social da máquina de produção, qualquer mudança da estrutura social não poderá ocorrer apenas no nível desta máquina e de seus agenciamentos próprios, mas terá que operar em cada uma das "múltiplas cabeças" da subjetividade, na estrutura psíquica, no agenciamento básico de cada um dos indivíduos. Ideologia e subjetividade são duas faces de uma mesma moeda, que se complementam e se excluem: são estruturas análogas, embora seus respectivos universos de existência sejam diferentes (o social e o individual); a ideologia, para concretizar-se, precisa fazer-se em múltiplas subjetividades, dissolver as singularidades, preenchendo suas estruturas; a subjetividade, para afirmar-se autonomamente, deve exorcizar de si toda e qualquer ideologia, deve deixar de lado a má-fé e a ilusão da identidade, para entregar-se ao árduo e ambíguo processo de construção de seu ser em liberdade. A construção de subjetividades livres é um processo revolucionário em potencial, pois constrói indivíduos que já não necessariamente pensam segundo a lógica da máquina de produção, podendo dar origem a uma nova lógica, a uma nova máquina, à criação de um novo território social que possa colocar em perigo a existência daquela máquina social. A função da ideologia é não permitir a emergência destas "subjetividades desterritorializadas", garantindo a territorialização no âmbito daquela lógica social. É, pois, um dos instrumentos de dominação e de manutenção do sistema. A temática da subjetividade invadida pela ideologia é bem explorada numa canção emblemática das contestações de fins dos anos sessenta: Panis et circencis, de Caetano Veloso e Gilberto Gil, gravada pelos Mutantes. Na canção tropicalista, a oposição constante entre a canção, o sonho, o ato inusitado de assassinar o objeto do amor em plena avenida central – a criatividade, enfim – e a "mesmice" das pessoas na sala de jantar, preocupadas apenas em levar a vida evidencia o choque entre as subjetividades invadidas pela ideologia e as subjetividades singulares, que buscam brechas no cenário social instaurado pela ideologia. Educação: entre a subjetivação e a singularização Caracterizei a ideologia como uma força material que entranha-se nas estruturas subjetivas pré-conscientes de cada indivíduo, fazendo com que ele reproduza em todos seus atos – do pensar ao escovar os dentes, do trabalhar profissionalmente ao relacionamento amoroso – a estrutura da máquina social de produção. Em palavras mais simples, para usar uma metáfora biológica, cada um dos indivíduos torna-se uma das células do aparelho reprodutor deste sistema social. Mas o que acontece quando a ideologia não se entranha no indivíduo? Nesse raríssimo caso, temos o desenvolvimento autônomo da subjetividade que, sem um molde fixo que ela precise reproduzir, pode assumir qualquer característica. Nesta perspectiva, caracterizei anteriormente a ideologia – fenômeno social – em posição antagônica à subjetividade – fenômeno individual. No processo de subjetivação (construção heterônoma da subjetividade – ideologia), o indivíduo recebe sua identidade de fora, da sociedade, enquanto que no processo de singularização (construção autônoma da subjetividade) o indivíduo constrói seu próprio ser. Mas mesmo aqueles que conseguem superar a náusea e constituir autonomamente sua subjetividade, têm no horizonte de eventos de sua ação a máquina de produção, como alerta Félix Guattari: "Todos os devires singulares, todas as maneiras de existir de modo autêntico, chocam-se contra o muro da sociedade capitalística. Ora os devires são absorvidos por esse muro, ora sofrem verdadeiros fenômenos de implosão. É preciso construir uma outra lógica - diferente da lógica habitual - para poder fazer coexistir esse muro com a imagem de um alvo que uma força seria capaz de perfurar. Isso, sabendo o quanto esse muro pode ser terrível, e como sua demolição implica encontrar meios difíceis e organizados (sem por isso cair no fascismo total) e, ao mesmo tempo, continuar a desenvolver agenciamentos e territórios onde as pessoas se sintam bem. A meu ver, se não conseguirmos preservar essas duas dimensões, estaremos sempre correndo o risco de cair num desses inconvenientes: deixar o poder a essas imensas máquinas estatais que controlam tudo, ou retomar em nossa própria ação cotidiana todos esses esquemas de poder, todos estes sistemas de liderança, tal como são manipulados pela mídia. Nesses dois casos, somos igualmente levados à impotência." Nesta perspectiva, tanto a escola pode desempenhar o papel de "aparelho ideológico", agindo sobre as crianças de forma articulada com outras instituições sociais – embora nem sempre isso apareça claramente – no sentido de formar-lhe as estruturas da subjetividade através da reprodução das estruturas sociais da máquina de produção, quanto pode desenvolver uma ação "contra-ideológica", agindo sobre as crianças de forma a possibilitar-lhes um desenvolvimento autônomo das estruturas da subjetividade, criando indivíduos singulares, estruturalmente preparados para enfrentar as duras barreiras sociais a que serão submetidos – o "muro capitalístico" de que falava Guattari – na tentativa de anular-lhes a temida singularidade. Analisemos, em primeiro lugar, como pode dar-se a ação ideológica (processo de subjetivação) da escola, para podermos compreender depois a real dimensão de sua ação contra-ideológica (processo de singularização). A concepção de certo modo já "clássica" da ideologia, elaborada e disseminada pelo marxismo, que a identifica com um "falseamento da realidade" de modo a mascarar a dominação e a exploração leva a uma concepção da escola na qual sua função ideológica seria a de mascarar e mesmo justificar a realidade social da dominação. Para Bernard Charlot, essa função de camuflagem e justificação das desigualdades sociais é cumprida através de um processo de abstração das significações sociais da educação, levando-as para o âmbito da cultura e da filosofia, retirando-a da materialidade social. Essa camuflagem das desigualdades levada a cabo pela educação é, porém, complementada por uma justificação das desigualdades; nas palavras de Charlot: "Mas não basta camuflar. O funcionamento ideológico da pedagogia exige que, além disso, ela justifique as desigualdades sociais, isto é, as desigualdades econômicas, e, eventualmente, as desigualdades sociais e políticas. Ela não quer admitir que as desigualdades resultam das estruturas sociais; nem mesmo encara a possibilidade de que possam ser provocadas pela própria cultura: por conseguinte, só pode considerar essas desigualdades como naturais. Para ela, a cultura de início, a sociedade em seguida, não fazem senão ratificar as desigualdades naturais." Analisando o sistema de ensino e sua função de transmissão ideológica que eles caracterizam como "violência simbólica", os sociólogos Pierre Bourdieu e Jean-Claude Passeron falam de sua autonomia relativa das demais instituições sociais como o ponto-chave para a dissimulação de sua verdadeira função, a transmissão da ideologia, legitimando a ordem social estabelecida; embora trabalhando uma perspectiva um pouco diferente, não estão teoricamente afastados de Charlot. Tendo a ilusão de que o sistema de ensino "paira sobre" as questões econômicas e políticas da sociedade, a população não consegue captar seu vínculo com elas, percebendo-o como legitimador da divisão de classes. Essa concepção "clássica", porém, embora levante alguns dos aspectos da questão, não a esgota e, mais, não a captura em sua profundidade; a função ideológica da escola não é apenas e tão somente a de mascarar ou mesmo justificar a realidade social da dominação. Muito mais do que isso, a função ideológica da escola é a de fornecer um referencial externo para o desenvolvimento das estruturas subjetivas de cada indivíduo, cooptando-o para o reino da máquina de produção social. Assim, a ideologia, através da escola – mas não apenas dela –, vai apresentar a cada indivíduo a realidade da máquina de produção como a realidade, panorama no qual ele deve desenvolver-se, de forma perfeitamente articulada. Mais do que dissimular ou justificar uma realidade, trata-se de processar a sua totalização, fagocitando cada indivíduo para dentro dela, de modo que não haja oposição possível. O mais importante é ressaltar, entretanto, que esse processo é material. Isto é, desenvolve-se não ao nível "simbólico", como diziam Bourdieu e Passeron, mas ao nível das estruturas pré-conscientes de cada indivíduo, levando a uma mecanização, a uma coisificação de seus atos, que podem assim ser previstos e programados. Tal processo de mecanização e conseqüente programação dos atos de cada indivíduo só é possível através da "má-fé", que aproveita-se do "vazio de ser" e da transcendência, estrutura básica da consciência e da subjetividade, como nos revelou a descrição fenomenológica. A escola é produtora de células sociais, transformando cada indivíduo, cada possibilidade de uma subjetividade singular numa célula reprodutora da ideologia da máquina de produção. Podemos afirmar, assim, que mais fundamental e mais importante que as funções de camuflagem ou justificação/legitimação que a ideologia escolar sem dúvida tem, é a sua função material, produtora de indivíduos corretamente programados para o perfeito funcionamento social. Tendo uma preocupação muito mais material do que "simbólica", a função ideológica da escola processa-se muito menos no âmbito dos conteúdos de ensino e muito mais no âmbito das metodologias de ensino; o que importa não é tanto o que é ensinado, mas como esse assunto – ou outro qualquer – é passado para os alunos, através de que tipos de atitudes, de que estrutura sócio-escolar, de que tipo de relacionamento entre alunos, entre esses e o(s) professor(es), a comunidade escolar etc. A educação dita "tradicional", com todo o seu relacionamento autoritário entre professor e alunos, introjetava nas estruturas subjetivas o respeito à autoridade e ao poder superiores, assim como o medo da repressão; independentemente de mascarar ou não as injustiças sociais, de justificá-las ou não através de desígnios naturais e/ou divinos, ensinava pré-conscientemente a cada indivíduo a necessidade da obediência e do respeito à ordem social. E o mais importante é que, dando-se ao nível pré-consciente, esse aprendizado seria determinante para a consciência mesma do indivíduo, passando a fazer parte de sua estrutura subjetiva, isto é, de sua forma de perceber o mundo e de relacionar-se com ele. Comentando essa forma de ideologia educacional, que classifica como "tendência ideológica tradicionalista", Encarnación Sobriño afirma que: "Essa tendência aceita como natural ou normal o caráter assimétrico da relação pedagógica de base. Os ensinantes localizam-se numa posição hegemônica, enquanto que os ensinados se situam como grupo subordinado que deve acatar ordens e consumir determinados conhecimentos, tanto quanto os valores implícitos que aqueles veiculam. Essa assimetria explica-se pelo fato de que os ensinantes são os que possuem os conhecimentos e a experiência. O ensinante é o ‘adulto’ ou o ‘ser amadurecido’, isto é, o ser que completou a sua formação, que concluiu o seu crescimento, que alcançou seu maior desenvolvimento. A ele se opõem, numa posição subordinada, os ensinados ou a criança, o jovem, o adolescente, o imaturo, ou seja, aqueles que estão em vias de crescimento, de desenvolvimento." A principal característica do mecanismo ideológico da educação tradicional é, pois, essa assimetria entre professores e alunos que, fundada primeiro na autoridade "daquele que sabe" sobre "aqueles que não sabem", estende-se facilmente para o âmbito da política, fundamentando as relações de poder que embasam o sistema de dominação. O professor "representa" ter uma identidade e uma integridade subjetivas, servindo de exemplo aos alunos que, no processo de busca de sua identidade, espelham-se nos exemplos pessoais e sociais que lhes são dados. Logo percebem que a identidade que buscam não está de antemão dentro deles, mas tampouco a encontram fora; a introjeção do mecanismo de má-fé, impulsionado e amplificado pelo medo da repressão e pelo medo do "vazio" que descobrem dentro deles mesmos, leva por fim ao assumir da "representação" que a ideologia escolar oferece-lhes, criando todo o panorama, o cenário, a iluminação e distribuindo os papéis. A correta representação destes papéis traz consigo o reconhecimento da comunidade escolar, da família, dos amigos etc., ganhando a criança a identidade que procurava, mesmo sabendo, em seu íntimo, que essa identidade não passa de uma capa de exterioridade. No caso da educação dita "moderna", a escola nova fundamentada no Emílio de Rousseau, a função ideológica aparece em bases bastante diferentes. Como ocorre uma descentralização da autoridade da figura do professor, passando-se a um "respeito pela liberdade do aluno", a introjeção dos mecanismos de autoridade deixa de ser o ponto central da função ideológica da pedagogia. Mas se não serve para programar os indivíduos para o respeito à autoridade no âmbito político-social, a quem serve tal pedagogia e seu mecanismo ideológico? Não podemos nos esquecer que a escola nova surge na Europa como "educação especial", voltada para indivíduos portadores de algum tipo de deficiência; é nos Estados Unidos, porém, que ela passa a fundamentar todo o sistema de ensino. Tal educação vai servir diretamente aos interesses capitalistas, agindo na formação do indivíduo empreendedor, o self made man de que necessita o capitalismo industrial e financeiro. É claro que no caso dos países pobres essa educação, se chega a ser aplicada, vai atender a uma clientela diferenciada, de alta renda, formando os quadros dirigentes da sociedade; a população menos favorecida, por sua vez, continua a receber – quando recebe – uma educação do tipo tradicional, orientando sua subjetividade para o respeito à autoridade. Falando em termos da construção das estruturas subjetivas pré-conscientes do indivíduo, como age tal tendência educacional? Poderíamos pensar que, por não passar pela experiência autoritária na relação professor/aluno como é o caso na educação tradicional, essa proposta pedagógica possibilitasse que cada indivíduo constituísse autonomamente sua estrutura subjetiva, como deixa entrever seu discurso, com a defesa da "liberdade" do educando e o questionamento da autoridade do professor. A questão não é bem essa, porém. A ideologia também fornecerá, a cada indivíduo, um panorama referencial no qual ele deve se pautar para constituir sua subjetividade através da exterioridade, alcançando o reconhecimento, em si mesmo e dos outros. Mas o referencial que temos aqui passa a ser o de uma sociedade "liberal" e "democrática", na qual o indivíduo deve agir politicamente através da participação representativa. Assim, embora o processo de imposição de papéis seja mais brando, ele continua acontecendo, seguindo exatamente a mesma estrutura do tipo anterior; a única diferença é que o processo, aqui, é mais velado, dado o discurso "liberal" que o veicula. Nesta perspectiva de análise, a função ideológica da escola, menos do que instauradora de um processo de subjetivação, funciona, isso sim, como amplificadora de um mecanismo que já se desenvolve em cada indivíduo, a estruturação da subjetividade. A função ideológica da escola não é, porém, necessariamente inerente a ela; percebemos que na história social da dominação do homem sobre o homem, a escola tem servido de suporte, como um dos aparelhos ideológicos – nesta nossa época ainda o mais importante, dada a sua abrangência – a serviço do Estado em sua contínua ação no sentido de manter sua posição hegemônica e coordenadora do processo de exploração do trabalho. É uma função externa à escola, entretanto, essa de distribuir "papéis sociais" através do processo de subjetivação, promovendo o desenvolvimento de subjetividades reprodutoras da ideologia da máquina de produção e impedindo o desenvolvimento de subjetividades singulares, que poderiam questionar a hegemonia totalizante desta máquina, inaugurando novas alternativas de produção social – atitude essencialmente "subversiva". Essa função é indexada à educação – escolar ou não – primeiro, através dos indivíduos que compõem a "geração adulta", que tendo desenvolvido suas estruturas subjetivas no contexto da ideologia da máquina de produção, já não conseguem sequer imaginar a possibilidade de outro panorama, de uma outra realidade social, "impondo" com a melhor das intenções - é bom que fique claro que essa imposição de uma subjetivação ligada à ideologia não se dá, para esses indivíduos, de forma consciente – a mesma estrutura de realidade que vivem e sempre viveram; em segundo lugar, a indexação é realizada pela própria máquina de produção social, através do Estado, que passa a ser o grande gerenciador da educação – nem sempre financiador, mas sem abrir mão do controle operacional – percebendo que a escola, com maior intensidade do que outras instituições, poderia ser o veículo do processo de subjetivação e disseminação de sua ideologia. Não sendo, assim, uma função intrínseca à escola, nada impede, teoricamente – para não entrarmos na discussão das reais possibilidades práticas de tal empresa – que a escola deixe de desempenhar esse papel de disseminação da ideologia através do processo de subjetivação, o que constituiria por si só, como veremos, uma atividade "contra-ideológica". Quando é utilizada como veículo para a constituição externa das subjetividades a ela confiadas, a escola está desempenhando uma função ideológica; o desempenho dessa função não significa, porém, que a escola esteja necessariamente a serviço da máquina de produção: da mesma maneira que pode estar sendo um instrumento dessa máquina para o processo de subjetivação por ela desejado, a escola pode estar desenvolvendo uma atividade ideológica que seja contrária àquela da máquina de produção. A experiência desenvolvida pelo educador catalão Francesc Ferrer i Guàrdia com a Escuela Moderna de Barcelona, por exemplo, pode ser até mesmo tomado como o paradigma de uma escola fundada na ideologia libertária. Não é o fato de ser libertária, porém, que retira dela a sua característica ideológica; assim como a escola "capitalística" utiliza-se da ideologia e da estruturação da subjetividade individual para produzir os indivíduos que deseja e dos quais necessita para o seu funcionamento, a Escuela Moderna utilizava-se da ideologia para agir sobre o processo de subjetivação para produzir indivíduos com características especiais. Em ambos os casos, embora tratando-se de ideologias contrárias, a escola é essencialmente um aparelho ideológico, utilizado com o objetivo, a longo prazo, de manter – caso da escola "capitalística" – ou transformar – caso da Escuela Moderna – a estrutura social vigente. Falar que a escola pode desempenhar uma função "contra-ideológica" é, portanto, afirmar o oposto dessa utilização específica, mesmo quando seu objetivo é o de desenvolver e distribuir uma nova ideologia, agindo no sentido da transformação social. Afirmar a ação contra-ideológica da escola é afirmar a possibilidade de uma ação radicalmente revolucionária, inaugurando – pela primeira vez ao nível institucional – um processo de subjetivação autônomo, que pode levar à constituição de indivíduos verdadeiramente singulares, capazes de uma ação social até então inusitada. Assim como a função ideológica é possibilitada pelo fenômeno da má-fé, que permite a acoplagem da ideologia social ao "vazio de ser" da consciência durante o processo de subjetivação, isto é, quando o indivíduo descobre-se como ele mesmo e assume-se como um sujeito que vive em meio a outros sujeitos, a sua ação contra-ideológica torna-se possível justamente através da negação do fenômeno da má-fé. Uma escola que opte pela ação contra-ideológica deve necessariamente agir no sentido de impedir que o indivíduo, no processo de subjetivação, deixe-se levar pelo "canto de sereia" da representação ideológica. A ação contra-ideológica da escola consiste no desenvolvimento de um processo autônomo de subjetivação, através do qual o indivíduo que se descobre consciente, em lugar de buscar na exterioridade os elementos referenciais para preencher o vazio de seu ser, rendendo-se – através da má-fé sartreana – à identidade fácil e falsa que lhe oferece a ideologia, consegue dominar a náusea que lhe causam o vazio de seu ser e sua gratuidade, para, partindo desse vazio interior e das referências exteriores, construir a sua própria identidade, de forma autônoma. Esse processo implica no assumir da liberdade de que fala o mesmo Sartre em O Ser e o Nada, a liberdade que fundamenta todo e qualquer ato, pois "a condição indispensável e fundamental de toda ação é a liberdade do ser atuante". Se o processo de subjetivação é autônomo, não sucumbindo à tentação de superar e compensar a angústia através da má-fé, rendendo-se aos encantos da identidade via ideologia, o resultado é necessariamente a liberdade em seu sentido mais agudo, mais pleno, a liberdade como fundamento do ser, da qual nos fala o filósofo francês. Enquanto que no processo de subjetivação via ideologia o panorama externo e interno é todo dado, anteriormente determinado pela ideologia da máquina social, o que resulta numa "liberdade" – quando há – bastante relativa, pois as decisões já foram, na verdade, tomadas de antemão, no processo de subjetivação autônoma, que consegue superar o "vazio de ser" da subjetividade, a liberdade é o único horizonte possível. No contexto de uma sociedade instituída, porém, a ação contra-ideológica da escola não é nada simples; se ela apresenta-se como uma possibilidade teórica plausível, podendo ser realizada através do desenvolvimento de um processo de subjetivação autônomo, em oposição à subjetivação industrial do capitalismo, como diria Félix Guattari, as suas condições práticas, dado que não seria realizada num panorama utópico, mas num panorama capitalístico já dado e organizado justamente no sentido de impedir a eclosão das subjetividades singulares que seriam o seu resultado, são quase sempre totalmente impossibilitadas. Uma educação contra-ideológica, autônoma e libertária, precisaria começar por destruir o panorama enquanto referencial balizador de subjetivação; por aí já vemos que a noção de escola libertária como a de uma escola na qual as crianças são deixadas à mercê de sua auto-organização, sem a interferência autoritária de professores e da comunidade em geral, não passaria, realmente, de um tacanho liberalismo, pois na ausência de referenciais impostos diretamente através da relação professor versus aluno o grande referencial, em última instância, seria o da própria máquina social de produção, permanecendo como o horizonte referencial para o desenvolvimento das subjetividades. Uma escola que se pretende libertária, mas que não age concretamente sobre seus alunos faz, pois, o jogo da reação, deixando-os nas mãos da mesma máquina social que ela critica. Por outro lado, uma escola libertária que aja direta e concretamente sobre seus alunos, referenciando o processo de construção de sua subjetividade não na ideologia capitalística, mas numa ideologia socialista libertária já construída, estará, independentemente dos resultados obtidos, praticando uma educação ideológica que, em última análise, em nada difere da educação capitalística que combate. Disso podemos concluir que, se por um lado a escola libertária contra-ideológica precisa agir ativamente sobre os alunos, essa ação não pode dar-se mediada pela disseminação de uma ideologia libertária, que serviria de referencial para um processo de subjetivação que não seria, assim, autônomo. A construção de um processo educativo que possibilitasse aos indivíduos a construção autônoma de sua subjetividade, resultando em pessoas singulares, seria um empreendimento verdadeiramente revolucionário, um golpe contra a sociedade de dominação que, articulada numa máquina por demais complexa e bem azeitada, vem fazendo de nós parte de suas engrenagens há milhares e milhares de anos. Referências bibliográficas: ALTHUSSER, Louis. Aparelhos Ideológicos de Estado. Rio de Janeiro: Graal, 1985, 2ª ed. _____ A Favor de Marx. Rio de Janeiro: Zahar Editores, 1979, 2ª e. _____. Aparelhos Ideológicos de Estado. Rio de Janeiro: Graal, 1985, 2ª ed. BERNARDO, João. Dialética da Prática e da Ideologia. São Paulo/Porto: Cortez/Afrontamento, 1991. BORDIEU, Pierre/PASSERON, Jean-Claude. A Reprodução: elementos para uma teoria do sistema de ensino. Rio de Janeiro: Francisco Alves, 1975. BOUDON, Raymond. A Ideologia (ou a origem das idéias recebidas). São Paulo: Ática, 1989. CASTORIADIS, Cornelius. Os Destinos do Totalitarismo e outros escritos. Porto Alegre: L&PM, 1987. ____ As Encruzilhadas do Labirinto, 1. Rio de Janeiro: Paz e Terra, 1987. ____ As Encruzilhadas do Labirinto, 2: os domínios do homem. Rio de Janeiro: Paz e Terra, 1987. ____ As Encruzilhadas do Labirinto, 3: o mundo fragmentado. Rio de Janeiro: Paz e Terra, 1992. CENTRE For Contemporary Cultural Studies, Birmingham University (org.) Da Ideologia. Rio de Janeiro: Zahar, 1983, 2ª ed. CHAUÍ, Marilena. O que é Ideologia? São Paulo: Brasiliense, 1980. Coleção "Primeiros Passos". DELEUZE, Gilles e GUATTARI, Félix. O Anti-Édipo: capitalismo e esquizofrenia. Rio de Janeiro: Imago, 1976. ____ Capitalisme et Schizophrénie: mille plateaux. Paris: Les Éditions de Minuit, 1980. ____ O que é Filosofia? Rio de Janeiro: Editora 34, 1992. DÍAZ, Carlos. Escritos Sobre Pedagogia Política. Alcoy: Editorial Marfil, 1977. ____ El Manifiesto Libertário de la Enseñanza. Madrid: Ediciones de la Piqueta, 1978. ____ e GARCIA, Félix. Ensayo de Pedagogía Utópica. Madrid: Ediciones Zero, 1975. DREITZEL, Hans-Peter et alli. Tecnocracia e Ideologia. Rio de Janeiro: Tempo Brasileiro, 1975. ENGELS, Friedrich. A Origem da Família, da Propriedade Privada e do Estado. São Paulo: Global, 1982, 2ª ed. FERRER i GUÀRDIA, Francesc. La Escuela Moderna. Barcelona: Ediciones Solidaridad, 1912. GALLO, Sílvio. Pedagogia do Risco – experiências anarquistas em educação. Campinas: Papirus, 1995a. _____ Educação Anarquista: um paradigma para hoje. Piracicaba: Ed. Unimep, 1995b. _____ Educação e Liberdade: a experiência da Escola Moderna de Barcelona in Pro-Posições – Revista Quadrimestral da Faculdade de Educação – Unicamp, vol. 3, nº 3 (9). Campinas/São Paulo: Unicamp/Cortez Editora, dezembro de 1992, p. 14-23. GRAMSCI, Antonio. Maquiavel, a Política e o Estado Moderno. Rio de Janeiro: Civilização Brasileira, 1984, 5ª ed. _____ Os Intelectuais e a Organização da Cultura. São Paulo: Círculo do Livro, s.d. _____ Concepção Dialética da História. Rio de Janeiro: Civilização Brasileira, 1986, 6ª ed. GUATTARI, Félix. Revolução Molecular: pulsações políticas do desejo. São Paulo: Brasiliense, 1985, 2ª ed. ____ O Inconsciente Maquínico: ensaios de esquizo-análise. Campinas: Papirus, 1988. ____ Caosmose: um novo paradigma estético. Rio de Janeiro: Editora 34, 1992. GUATTARI, Félix e NEGRI, Toni. Les Nouveaux Espaces de Liberté. Paris: Ed. Dominique Bedou, 1985. GUATTARI, Félix e ROLNIK, Suely. Micropolítica: cartografias do desejo. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1986. INSTITUTO GRAMSCI. Política e História em Gramsci. Rio de Janeiro: Civilização Brasileira, 1978. LÖWY, Michael. As Aventuras de Karl Marx contra o Barão de Münchhausen. São Apulo: Ed. Busca Vida, 1988, 2ª ed. ____ Ideologias e Ciências Sociais. São Paulo: Cortez, 1987, 3ª ed. MARCONDES FILHO, Ciro. Quem Manipula Quem? Petrópolis: Vozes, 1986. MANNHEIM, Karl. Ideologia e Utopia. Rio de Janeiro: Guanabara, 1986, 4ª ed. MARX, Karl. O Capital. São Paulo: Bertrand Brasil/Difel, 1987. ____ A Miséria da Filosofia. São Paulo, Global, 1989, 2ª ed. ____ Textos Escolhidos. São Paulo: Abril Cultural, 1985, 3ª ed., Col. "Os Pensadores". MARX, Karl e ENGELS, Friedrich. O Anarquismo. São Paulo: Acadêmica, 1987. ____ Textos sobre Educação e Ensino. São Paulo: Editora Moraes, 1983. ____ A Ideologia Alemã (Feuerbach). São Paulo: Hucitec, 1986, 5ª ed. ____ A Ideologia Alemã II. Lisboa/São Paulo: Editorial Presença/Martins Fontes, s/d. ____ Manifesto Comunista. São Paulo: Ched Editorial, 1981, 3ª ed. NOGUEIRA, Maria Alice. Educação, Saber, Produção em Marx e Engels. São Paulo: Cortez/Autores Associados, 1990. NOSELLA, Maria de Lourdes Chagas Deiró. As Belas Mentiras: a ideologia subjacente aos textos didáticos. São Paulo: Editora Moraes, 1981, 9ª ed. RICOUER, Paul. Interpretação e Ideologias. Rio de Janeiro: Francisco Alves, 1988, 3ª ed. SANTOS, João Agostinho A. Gramsci: Ideologia, Intelectuais Orgânicos e Hegemonia in Temas de Ciências Sociais, nº 9. SARTRE, Jean-Paul. L’Être et le Néant. Paris: Ed. Gallimard: 1993. ____ El Ser y la Nada. Buenos Aires: Losada, 1981, 6ª ed. ____ O Existencialismo é um Humanismo. Lisboa: Ed. Presença, 1978, 4ª ed. ____ Textos Escolhidos. São Paulo: Abril Cultural, 1984, 3ª ed., Col. "Os Pensadores". SCHAFF, Adam. História e Verdade. São Paulo: Martins Fontes, 1986, 3ª ed. ____ et alli. Sociedade Tecnocrata: ideologia e Classes Sociais. São Paulo: Ed. Documentos, 1968. SNYDERS, Georges. Escola, Classe e Luta de Classes. Lisboa: Moraes, 1981, 2ª ed. SOBRIÑO, Encarnación. Ideologia e Educação: reflexões teóricas e propostas metodológicas. São Paulo: Cortez/Autores Associados, 1986. TRAGTENBERG, Maurício. Burocracia e Ideologia. São Paulo: Ática, 1985. VOVELLE, Michel. Ideologias e Mentalidades. São Paulo: Brasiliense, 1987.